marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravenous (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kree-Lar of the Kree Empire; Formerly the Negative Zone | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 975 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = Unknown | Origin = Arthrosian | PlaceOfBirth = Negative Zone | Creators = Keith Giffen; Renato Arlem | First = Annihilation: Silver Surfer #1 | HistoryText = Little is known of his past. Ravenous first appeared as part of the Annihilation Wave led by Annihilus as the leader of the Seekers, beings whose sole purpose was to seek out those who possessed the Power Cosmic such as the Heralds of Galactus and capture them. Ravenous first appeared attempting to capture the Air-Walker, but rejected him upon discovering he was an android. He battled the Silver Surfer several times in attempts to capture him, but was each time defeated. It is rumored he gained his name by consuming the flesh of one of his defeated foes. He battled along side the Annihilation Wave for the remainder of the war. Following the end of it he became the default leader of what was left of the Annihilation Wave forces. As part of the treaty ending hostilities the entire Annihilation Wave was ceded a number of territories formerly belonging to the Kree among them the former Kree capital of Kree-Lar where Ravenous oversaw the birth of a new Annihilus. Shortly afterwards the Phalanx launched an invasion of the Kree galaxy under the command of Ultron. Ronan the Accuser and others came to Hala looking for a way to stop the Phalanx invasion. They tricked their way into the Kree throne room where they easily overpowered Ravenous and Ronan activated thousands of Kree Sentries hidden under the palace. At the request of Ravenous, Ronan used them to destroy the attacking Phalanx before sending them to liberate Kree space. | Powers = Much if not all of Ravenous' power comes from his ability to channel the "Essence" or "Opposing force." He claims it to be the Negative Zone's equivalent to the power cosmic. Of all the seekers his abilities appeared to be the highest. The Essence granted him superhuman strength and durability and shoot powerful energy blasts. Ravenous' abilities appear to be the only one's whose powers were close to those of a herald of Galactus. Following the end of the war it is unknown if Ravenous still has any power. he was deemed a Category 1 threat by the Nova Corps and stated to have an "universal" threat level. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ravenous' ability to channel the Essence was not innate, but channeled from beasts called Currs which were used to hunt down the heralds. If the Curr was destroyed it would shortly regenerated, but during that time a seeker's powers would be severely diminished if not gone entirely. | Equipment = | Transportation = Star-sleds | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Category 1 Threats Category:Universal Threat Level